Undercover Storms
by dreaming-of-tonight
Summary: "I thought you were asleep." she stated, taking in his sleep-ruffled hair and the dark circles under his eyes. "And I thought you brought pajamas." he countered... A rainy night undercover for our two favorite people.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, all! Here's a little drabble I just did while I'm waiting for Hereafter to premiere. And I really** **didn't want to study for my history test. Thanks a bunch for the great reviews and PM's in response to my other two oneshots! It makes me smile :D**

**Disclaimer: disclaimed like a boss.**

* * *

The lights in the room were out, and the only way Ziva could see where she was going was by the brief flashes of lightning outside the picture windows.

She crept over to her side of the king sized bed, and carefully slid under the covers, trying not to stir her partner, who was passed out on the other side of the bed.

But he rolled over, fully awake, startling her only momentarily before she settled under the covers and into the warmth.

"I thought you were asleep." she stated, taking in his sleep-ruffled hair and the dark circles under his eyes.

"And I thought you brought pajamas." he countered, and curled one of his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him.

"I was hot." she replied, as if that clearly explained why shy was only wearing her black bra and panties.

They were silent for a minute, and she felt herself relax even more when Tony began tracing circles on her exposed skin.

"It's raining." she whispered.

"I noticed." he said, his eyes flicking from the woman snuggled into his side to the raging storm over her shoulder.

They continued to lay just as they were, not speaking a word. But each of their minds were in overtime, wondering just what hell was going on.

They had kissed; the first had been a casual peck on the cheek from Ziva when Tony had taken her out to dinner, and the second had been more serious. The previous night, Tony had kissed her in the doorway after a near miss with a rogue shooter. It had continued from there.

"What are we doing?" she whispered into the darkness.

"An undercover operation." he replied simply, while continuing the movements of his fingertips across her warm skin.

"No. I mean us, Tony. In this hotel room. We made love last night."

"I know." he said quietly.

"Do..." she started, but faltered. When she looked at him, she saw his questioning eyes and began again hesitantly. "...do you...regret it?"

"No." was his soft response. "Not at all."

"Me neither." she said with a small smile.

"It just sort of happened. We're far from home, and I almost lost you to that gunman, Ziva. Do you know how much it would hurt me if I lost you for good?" he asked quietly, his fingers now moving up to her face.

They were silent for a few more minutes, and Ziva was calmed again by the presence of Tony's fingers in her hair.

"What happens when we return?" she asked. "Our plane leaves tomorrow."

"Well," he began, "I'd be fine if I could hold you like this during the night again."

She smiled, and he smiled too.

"Ziva, do you want to be with me?" he questioned softly.

Ziva bit her lip, but the corners of her mouth turned up a little bit, which made Tony smile.

"Yes, I suppose." she chuckled.

"Oh, you _suppose?_" he replied, pretending to be exasperated. "And," he kissed the tip of her nose, "what can I do to change that 'I suppose' to a 'definitely'?"

Ziva rolled her eyes and kissed his lips quickly before snuggling into his arms even further.

"Go to sleep, Anthony." she mumbled, and Tony laughed softly.

"Yes, Ziva." he replied, and kissed the top of her head before doing just that.

* * *

**So, that's that. Review if you'd like; I'd love to hear what you think! Oh, and if you want to check out my YouTube videos, my username is laura4reelz. I've done a few Tiva vids :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I got a couple of PM's and a review asking for another chapter! The story was intended as a oneshot, but because everyone is so lovely, here's chapter 2! This will be the last one for this story, but I will be posting more stories soon! I'm currently starting on a really intense multi-chap fic, which I'll probably begin posting in a few days, so watch out for that!**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

"Would you like some coffee with that sugar?" Ziva snickered, watching as her boyfriend of exactly one week dumped packet after packet of sweetener into his cup.

He looked up from what he was doing, frowning at her tiredly as the last bits of sugar fell into the cup.

"Not funny."

Ziva's smile slipped from her face at his tone, and she leaned forward in her seat. Her arm stretched across the table and and her hand covered his free hand.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to snap." he sighed. "I'm just tired." He tossed the sugar packet aside and took a long swig from his cup.

"It _is_ getting quite late." she said, eyeing her watch. "If you want to leave-"

"-No!" he replied quickly, and set his cup down again. "I hardly saw you today. Or yesterday, for that matter."

"It has been a week since we came back, Tony. Do you think Gibbs knows about us already and is purposely separating us?" she questioned, her eyes wide at the possibility. "We have been very careful."

"Nah. I've been stuck with desk work because I accidentally spilled his coffee the other day." he frowned again.

"Ooh." she wrinkled her nose momentarily, causing Tony's frown to turn to a grin, which she noticed. "What?"

"You're cute when you do that." he said, and took another sip of coffee. Her cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink, and a small smile appeared on her lips.

They sat in companionable silence while they finished their coffees. The small shop was quiet that night; the only noises coming from the coffee bean grinder and the crackly radio. Not many people were out and about this late, which suited them just fine. Team Gibbs was in the middle of a tough case, which meant hard, late nights and even harder early mornings. But this little opportunity to put everything to the side for just a minute and just _breathe_ was an opportunity worth taking.

"This reminds me of the last night we were in Los Angeles." she said wistfully. She gazed out the window their small booth was against a gazed out into the night.

"How so?"

"It's just...peaceful. I feel..." she thought for a moment, "I feel totally at ease. Happy."

She met his eyes, and she saw nothing but love in his green ones. He took her hand in his across the table, and caressed her knuckles with his thumb. He was silent for a minute, and his eyes moved down to look at the intertwined hands before flicking back up to her face.

"Ziva David, you have no idea how much that means to me." he said seriously, and her eyes widened questioningly, and he continued, "In all my years of knowing you, I've never heard you admit that you are happy with your life. You've said that you were content, but never completely happy. And the fact that I'm part of the reason you're happy..." he trailed off, completely lost in her eyes. "It just makes me love you more."

Ziva was at a loss for words, and instead of saying anything, she stood and moved to sit next to him. She leaned into him and he kissed her softly, one hand under her chin, and his other still holding her hand. When he pulled back, he smiled, and so did she.

"Tony..." she struggled to find the right words to express the billions of thoughts running through her head.

"I know." he replied, repeating her words from a night many months ago, and she seemed to remember, because a grin crept across her face.

They gathered their things to leave a few minutes later, and Ziva caught his arm before he turned to throw away their empty cups.

"Stay with me tonight." she said, more as a command than a question.

"Yes ma'am." he chuckled, and threw the cups away.

She slapped his arm, and he winced.

"And don't call me ma'am." she said with a glare, but he only laughed and grabbed her hand as they walked through the doors and into the chilly night.

* * *

**So, that was that. I hope that suits everyone's wishes! I was a little rushed for time on this, but I really wanted to add it! Thanks for the hits on my YouTube, by the way :D Keep them coming!**


End file.
